Eyes Of July
by bballgirl22
Summary: All Gabriella wanted was one last hoorah with her best friend over the summer after their senior year. But after witnessing a robbery, she may get more than she bargained for. Will Gabriella be able to survive the Mean Streets of Miami, or will her last hoorah be er last summer ever? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes of July**

**A/N: Although I only have five and a half chapters written as opposed to the seven I wanted to start with, I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer, so without further ado, here is Eyes Of July! Before I let you guys go on to read the prologue of a story I am very proud of so far, I have a list of huge thank yous and I hope you guys know this story might not exist without you:**

**Zanessa4evarxxxx- thank you very much for helping me come up with such a beautiful title!**

**Among-Stars- this girl has helped me so much with bouncing HSM ideas and finally deciding on what story to focus on, as well as helping me out with my writing habits, keeping these characters in character as much as they can be in this alternate universe, and giving me constructive criticism along the way. Love you!**

**DarkElements10 (Riley)- You are absolutely amazing and you are always there for me when I have 2 AM writers' block among other things, thank you for helping me figure this story out, love you!**

**And now proceed to read and review if you wanna see more please!**

_Gabriella ran through the dark, empty park, only knowing that one of two things could be happening; either she was chasing someone, or someone was chasing her. She had been running for quite some time and this thought was only now crossing her mind. _Gabriella, how stupid can you be sometimes?_ She mentally berated herself._

_As she exited the park at a full sprint, she found herself running alongside the beach. If she veered to the left, she'd be toe-deep in the warm, soft, Miami sand she loved. She could smell the salt water and all she wanted right then and there was to sit on the beach and listen to the waves, even though it was eleven 'o' clock at night._

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly, she found herself falling to the ground with a thud. She looked back to see small pothole that she would have noticed if she hadn't been daydreaming. And she also noticed she wasn't chasing anyone. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and she knew someone was chasing her down and they, it, whatever was about to succeed._

_And the scary part about it, even more terrifying than it being something bad, was that she didn't know whether she should be afraid or glad. She looked up and shrunk back onto the ground as far as she could as the footsteps slowed to a walk and through the darkness, she saw a pair of vibrant, crystal blue eyes that could give the ocean a run for its money. She waited with bated breath for the owner of the only feature she could see to step forward-_

Gabriella Montez shot up in her bed in a cold sweat and groaned when she looked at the clock to see that it only said 3:30. As in half past three in the morning. She was getting sick of the dreams she had been having so frequently lately. No, they weren't all the exact same, where she was being chased and she didn't know why or by whom or if it really was good or bad. The only thing that all the dreams she had been having in the past couple weeks had in common were the eyes. The eyes that belonged to a mysterious owner that her subconscious just would not let her see. It almost tortured her that she couldn't see the owner because she always wondered why she was afraid of eyes as wonderfully beautiful as them. She knew she would recognize those eyes anywhere, but the only place she had seen them so far was in her dreams.

She didn't know why she was having these dreams. All she knew was that they had started when her best friend, Martha, and herself had planned to spend the entire summer in Miami Beach instead of their hometown in Orlando, Florida.

Gabriella Montez could only hope that the dreams would stop once she actually got to the beach she dreamed about in a couple of days. If only she knew how much of an impact those eyes would end up having on her life. And anyone who knows who the eyes really belong to would only have one piece of advice for her, if that's what you'd call it. Good luck, honey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated, school and life in general have kept me pretty busy, but thank you for sticking by me. Enjoy the update and let me know what you think!**

"Gabriella!" Martha Cox shouted up the stairs of the Latino's two story home three days later. "How long does it take you to pack one bag?" Martha shook her head with a smile as she heard her best friend groan from above. Gabriella had told her the only bag she had left to pack was the bag that would contain everything she had needed the night before and this morning. Well, an hour later and Martha was beginning to think she needed her entire house.

"I'm coming! Hang on! You know I'm not a morning person!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Gabs, it's 9:30!" was Martha's response before she opened her best friend's refrigerator and pulled out a Starbucks vanilla Frappuccino. She leaned against the granite island in the middle of the kitchen and listened to the bumps and bangs and thuds coming from upstairs as she thought about the last time they had spent their summer in Miami together. It was the summer after their freshman year of high school, so that was about three years ago. She wondered if anything had changed in marvelous Miami and if any of their neighbors would recognize them when they arrived. There was something…enlightening about this being their last summer together before they were college girls and it was going to be amazing.

The house belonged to Gabriella's grandparents on her mother's side, but the elderly couple was vacationing in Europe until almost Christmas and the girls had jumped on the opportunity. They had been best friends since kindergarten and their parents had had no problem when Mimi and Papi Flores had offered the girls free reign of the house once again. Before their last visit, it had almost been like a second home to both girls. With Mrs. Cox divorced and her ex-husband not quite in the picture and Gabriella's father…problems, the two women and their daughters often spent every holiday they could at Casa de Flores to get a break from their hometown of Benson, Florida.

Martha was torn out of her reverie by a clatter at the landing of the stairs. She hurried out of the kitchen and had to bite her lip to hold back her laughter when she saw Gabriella sprawled out with suitcases on top of her delicate figure.

"Would you quit laughing at me and help me get up?" Gabriella hissed as she blew a strand of hair out her face.

"Sorry Gabs, just not something I expect to see at ten in the morning," Martha grinned before obeying her friend's request and moving the suitcases away so she could stand up.

"You know I can be a klutz sometimes!" Gabriella retorted before her features softened and a huge smile crossed her face. "Now let's get packed so we can hit the road!" Martha nodded as she grabbed a few of Gabriella's bags and dragged them out to her sports car.

Everywhere the girls would have to go in Miami was in walking distance of the beach house, so they really only needed a car to get down there and for emergencies. The only problem would be…how were they going to fit enough luggage for three months for two eighteen-year-old girls in a sports car?

"Push harder!" Gabriella groaned as she bounced on top of the pile of suitcases in the trunk, trying to flatten them, while Martha attempted to push in her beach bag and a few evening dresses. The backseat was already filled, as was the floor in the passengers' seat. And the only thing they had to do now was close the trunk.

"Okay," Martha said as she stepped back for a moment and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "This is it. Jump one more time and get off as fast as you can and I'll try to shut it." Gabriella nodded and the two girls took their positions.

"GO!" Gabriella yelled as she jumped up and landed with her full weight on the pile and rolled off just before Martha snapped the trunk shut.

"Success!" the two girls high-fived as they stood up and surveyed their work.

"You know," Gabriella started as they walked back into her house for a quick breakfast before they set off on the three hour ride. "We could've just packed essentials and went shopping on the Miami Key." Miami Key was the second biggest shopping plaza on the East Coast and the girls' favorite destination every time they went there.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Martha winked and Gabriella laughed before opening the refrigerator and tossing a lock-and-lock full of blueberries, two strawberry banana yogurts, a carton of milk, and a bottle of orange juice to Martha.

"Rice Krispies or Special K?" Gabriella asked after she glanced over the cereals in her cupboard and picked which two would go best with blueberries.

"Rice Krispies, duh," Martha answered as she set two bowls and spoons on the table. Gabriella nodded and quickly filled both bowls to the brim while Martha poured the juice and opened the yogurt.

"How silly of me to ask," Gabriella said in a mocking voice. Martha never chose Special K, but Gabriella just knew the first time she didn't ask would be the day Martha didn't want Rice Krispies.

"Gabriella," Martha said before pausing to chew on a blueberry. The brunette watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. "What's going to happen after this summer?"

"What do you mean? I'm supposed to be going to Stanford and I'm pretty sure you're going to the University of Miami," Gabriella answered her friend, a dubious look on her face at the silly question.

"No, Gabs, I'm serious. What- wait, did you just say you're _supposed_ to go to Stanford?" Martha caught on to Gabriella's slip and stared at her friend. Gabriella sighed as she realized what she had said before taking a deep breath.

"Martha, I kind of, maybe, sort of haven't accepted…the scholarship yet?" Gabriella asked more than answered.

"You what? Why?" Martha asked, concern evident in her eyes. Stanford had been Gabriella's dream since she was nine, when her father had walked out on them. Gabriella had sworn to prove him wrong, that she really could make her dreams come true. She had never told Martha what had actually happened, but that was the gist of it. Actually, Martha didn't think Gabriella had ever told anyone.

"I just- Martha, you can't tell my mom yet! Promise me?" Gabriella's eyes went wide and she grabbed Martha by the shoulders. Martha nodded and Gabriella visibly relaxed. "I'm just not sure anymore. I've always had my heart set on Stanford from when I was little, but it just doesn't feel like it's my choice anymore. My mom thinks that pushing me towards it all, the glamour of an Ivy league school, her alma mater, the best law school in the country, she thinks that it's what I want, but what if it's not? That's why I asked my options to give me until the end of the summer to decide and they've all agreed. I need to clear my head and let my heart guide me this summer and that's what I plan to do," Gabriella explained. Martha just nodded before enveloping her friend in a bear hug.

"Well then, I guess we should get these dishes of yours put away and hit the road," Martha suggested as she started clearing the table they were at.

"Hang on, just let me finish my yogurt," Gabriella said, digging her spoon into the carton and frowning when nothing was on the spoon. She stuck it back in and looked into the container suspiciously. 

"Gabs, when you talk about your feelings, you eat. Your yogurt has been gone for ten minutes now," Martha grinned at her before Gabriella groaned and followed her to the sink with her own bowl.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

Half an hour later, after frantic last minute phone calls from their mothers, a double check to make sure all the appliances in Gabriella's house were off, an inventory for what should be in the car, and another bowl of cereal for Martha, the girls shut the car doors with a bang and settled down into their seats.

"Miami beach, here we come!" Gabriella cheered as Martha pulled away from the curb. Gabriella glanced back at the house and sat up straighter in the seat with a start.

She would swear on her life that she had seen those eyes again when she looked back, but when she shook her head and checked again, there was nothing. There had been no body, no other characteristic, just those eyes that had haunted her every night for the past few weeks. _I must need this vacation even more than I thought_ Gabriella said to herself as she faced forward again.

"Miami!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a year! Things have been so crazy, but I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, I'm so excited to be getting back into this story again, and lord knows I'm going to need writing as a destresser once school starts. So, pretty please review and let me know what you think and if I should keep updating? xoxo**

Hours later, the two girls rolled to a stop at a red light on the main street of Miami.

"There's the beach!" Gabriella squealed excitedly, grabbing Martha's arm as she hit the gas pedal again. "We are officially in Miami! This is going to be the best summer ever!" Gabriella clapped her hands together and looked out the side window before recoiling. She had seen them again. She would recognize those eyes absolutely anywhere, but she still had no person to connect them to, and she still didn't know if she should be afraid of them or not. All she knew was that she had just seen them in the window of Juicy Couture. She sighed as she looked back at Martha, who was oblivious to her troubles.

Gabriella looked down and started scrolling through her Instagram timeline, thinking while she did so. Earlier this morning was the first time she had ever seen the eyes outside of her dreams and now she had seen them twice in a matter of twelve hours.

"Gab, what was the address again?" Martha asked.

"As if you don't remember," Gabriella teased before reciting the house's numbers and street.

"I haven't driven down here on my own! Cut me some slack," Martha laughed as she turned right.

"I can't believe it's been three years since we've been here. Hell, I don't think we've left Benton in three years," Gabriella laughed as she looked around her at the city that had become her second home.

"I wonder how much has changed. I know everything looks good right now, but looks can be deceiving. And I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt will still be next door with their delicious blueberry pies," Martha mused as she started looking for street names. "Okay, let's stop reminiscing for a moment and help me look for Sunset Avenue." Gabriella let out another laugh before waving her hand over her face and becoming extremely serious, considering the situation, as she started diligently looking out the window for the street sign. This, of course, only made Martha start to laugh and soon the car full of laughter as tears rolled down the girls' cheeks.

"There!" Gabriella yelled suddenly, pointing as Martha slammed on the brakes so she wouldn't miss the turn. As the car rolled down the block to house number 143, the two teens had finally managed to calm down enough to catch their breath. "And…we. Are. Here." Gabriella put emphasis on each word as she stepped out of the car and stretched in the glorious Miami sunshine. She looked over at the house, which was a pretty light blue color, and smiled. She couldn't believe she was finally in Miami Beach. Her favorite memories had occurred in this city ever since she could remember, and it didn't seem like much had changed so far. Sure, she had seen a new Saks store and a few other high-end retail places in the plaza, but nothing too drastic as far as she could tell. And what could be better than sun, sand, surf, and mini golf for three months? _God knows I need this vacation. Anything to stop having those dreams…and now the visions…_ Gabriella said to herself, shaking her head quickly when Martha called to her to start unloading the trunk that had been such a project to pack.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

After another hour full of unpacking and an incident where Gabriella had tripped with a load of clothes in her arms, causing them to go flying and Martha to fall when she was hit with them, the two girls were lounging around in the living room, watching the local news to see what they had missed over the past few years.

"Gab, look! They added more to the shops than just those few stores that we saw on the drive in," Martha exclaimed happily.

"And they have a Forever 21 now! This is going to be the best summer ever!" Gabriella fist-pumped from the yellow bean bag chair she was sitting in. Gabriella paused when she noticed Martha staring at her with a twinkle in her eye. "What?" she asked curiously, tossing a pillow at her friend to get her to quit looking.

"I know I said we should take off the first day and relax in the beach house, but I know how much you love Forever 21 and-" Martha started to explain before she as cut off.

"And you really want to go to Forever 21 because we don't have one back home," Gabriella finished matter-of-factly with a smirk on her face. Martha just looked at her again before nodding sheepishly. "Then what are waiting for? Let's go!" Gabriella laughed as she pulled Martha off the couch and grabbed her bag. The two girls raced out the door and were just approaching the Miami Key plaza five minutes later.

The beach house belonging to Gabriella's grandparents was literally in the prime location. If they ever chose to sell it, they would rake in a fortune. You could walk to basically everything, which Gabriella loved, especially when she went for her morning runs and ended up at the Miami Bean. The plaza was five minutes away, as the girls had just rediscovered, the beach was about eight minutes in the opposite direction, the "Food Chain," which was what the locals called the town's section of culinary art restaurants was ten minutes, and there were miniature golf courses scattered all around. The two girls had never really known what went on in Miami past those locations since they had never had a need to go there, but they always assumed it was more amazing things outside their own little paradise.

"Gab, oh my gosh, they have a Banana Republic store here now!" Martha squealed as she grabbed onto Gabriella's arm. Sure enough, when Gabriella looked in the direction Martha was, Banana Republic was nestled right between Saks and Forever 21. "I know you hate everything about Banana Republic, but…" Martha trailed off and looked at Gabriella hopefully.

"Go on, I kind of want to go for a run, anyway," Gabriella laughed and held out her bag so she could run without anything weighing her down when Martha jumped for joy and called back a quick thanks as she ran off. Gabriella just shook her head with a smile as her friend disappeared. She started to turn around to look for the best route to run when she was cut off by loud yells and an alarm coming from Saks.

Before Gabriella could move or even process what was happening, four guys dressed in black ran out the front door of the department store, burlap sacks in each of their hands. Gabriella couldn't tear her gaze away from the scene as they stopped for a moment and then three of them started running again. It was like a car accident, and curiosity is what killed the cat. The fourth guy, the one who hadn't run away yet, turned toward her and it seemed as though everything froze as Gabriella locked eyes with him. She didn't hear the police sirens echoing in the distance. She didn't see the other three guys stop and stare at her before they continued on their path without their leader. She didn't notice anything at all except the man in front of her. She didn't know how long she and the strange man just stood there staring at each other, but she was knocked out of her mesmerized state when she heard a gunshot inside the store. She turned for a moment at the sound to make sure no one had been hurt and when she turned back, he was gone.

_What the…_ Gabriella thought, startled by what had just happened. She looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on the curb of the sidewalk and she gingerly walked over and sat down, placing her head in her hands. _What in the world did I just see? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Saks was just held up_. Gabriella shook her head at the thought and looked up, running a hand through her dark locks before grabbing the hair tie on her wrist and pulling it back into a high ponytail. She was about to stand up again when she saw a young man walking towards her at a brisk pace.

"Miss?" the man questioned as he drew nearer.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked hesitantly, her mind still in overdrive after what she had seen.

"I couldn't help but notice you across the way as those guys were running out of the store," he explained, taking it upon himself to sit on the curb next to her.

"Like I said, can I help you with something?" Gabriella asked again, not sure what this man's intentions were.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to make sure a pretty girl like you was okay after witnessing an armed robbery," the man half-asked, looking at her curiously.

_So Saks _did_ just get robbed_ Gabriella thought to herself before nodding. "I'm just fine. I was just about to go for a jog actually, so I'll just get going." She started to stand up, but the man quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She locked her eyes on his fingers sharply and he quickly let go.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just had one more thing to ask you. Did you happen to see enough of that guy who stopped to give a description of him? I only saw the back of him and I know the police are going to be asking." Gabriella stared straight ahead for a moment and visibly started when she saw those eyes staring back at her, the brilliant blue unmistakable. But just as quickly as they were there, she blinked and they were gone.

"Well, uh," Gabriella started to stutter, feeling her cheeks turn a bright red. "He, well he…" she trailed off, trying to think. _Curse my weakness for eyes. The only thing I noticed for miles were his eyes and I don't even remember what color they were!_ Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "A tattoo. He had a tattoo of what looked like some sort of Greek symbol on his forearm. And he had really mesmerizing eyes," she added the last bit hesitantly for fear the stranger would think she was nuts, but she figured anything might help.

"A tattoo..." she watched the young man muse to himself before standing up and offering a hand to her. "Thank you very much for your help, miss, I'll be sure to mention to the police who else helped out when I talk to them." He nodded at her once more and walked off, leaving Gabriella alone to think about her vision of the eyes again.

_Why do I keep seeing them? Something weird is going on, I better just start running to clear my head_. With that thought, she stood up and took off.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

Gabriella figured she had been running for a good twenty minutes when she circled around the Dolphin Trail one last time and jogged back through the park. She looked to her right when she heard a rustle and smiled when she saw a mother and baby deer munching on some grass. But her smile didn't last for long as she ran straight into something hard and fell to the ground with a cry and a thud.

Gabriella looked up to see what she had hit and did a double-take. Standing there, right above her, was the owner of the eyes that had been plaguing her dreams and now her mind for three weeks straight. And now she knew why her mind wanted to figure out who the eyes belonged to so badly. He was absolutely gorgeous. Aside from the beautiful blue eyes she had been seeing, he had chestnut brown hair and a defined face with a chiseled jaw. He was tall, probably around six foot three from Gabriella's estimate and he was wearing a black fitted tank top that showed off his muscles and toned chest perfectly. Her eyes traveled down his arms to see a black leather cuff around one wrist, making her curious while at the same time loving the mysterious look about him. But when she looked back up at the eyes, it hit her.

In her dreams, she was never sure whether to be afraid of the eyes chasing her or not. And as she sat there on the ground, she realized she still didn't know if she was in danger with him. And that may have been the thought that scared her most as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mine," was all the husky voice that came out of him said before he turned and stalked off into the trees where the deer had just been, leaving Gabriella on the ground in wonderment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm kind of sad that I hardly got reviews. It doesn't mean I'm not going to update, but I almost didn't want to because it feels like no one is interested anymore. If even half of the people I know viewed last chapter left a comment, I would be thrilled. They truly make my day. Anyway, please shout out to anyone looking for an HSM story and as always, please click the little review button? Love you guys, thank for reading and enjoy!:)**

_Mine. Mine. Mine._ That was all that ran through Gabriella's head as she stood up slowly and rubbed her sore arm. _What did he mean by that? What the heck is his?_ She wondered as she looked around for any traces of him, but sighed seeing none.

_I finally have a face. And a body. And an everything. I actually have more than just eyes now._ Gabriella wasn't really sure how that made her feel, no matter how spectacular the man's eyes were. She thought back to a few minutes ago and figured he was probably around her age, probably nineteen. A nineteen year old boy couldn't be dangerous, could he? Suddenly, Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun quickly, her fist poised to strike.

"Whoa there," a middle-aged woman laughed nervously as she held her hands up in surrender. "I come in peace," the woman joked once Gabriella lowered her hand.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm just a little on edge," Gabriella apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Well I can certainly understand why after that encounter you just had," the woman replied with a look of slight sympathy on her face. Gabriella gasped silently, wondering how in the world this woman knew about her dreams and the fact that she had just seen the guy those eyes that invaded them belonged to.

"I'm sorry?" Gabriella questioned.

"Why, that young man you ran into. To be honest, I'm not even sure how you are standing here talking to me after that," she went on. Gabriella just stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue. "Just be careful, dear, he's not someone a girl like you should get involved with, especially if you want to make it through the summer." With that, the woman turned and walked off with a wave, leaving Gabriella stunned for the third time that day.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

By the time Gabriella had made the trek back to the house, she had brushed off the woman's warning about the mysterious stranger she had run into. _Like I said before, how much harm could he do?_

She tried the door and found it to be unlocked, meaning Martha had arrived back before her.

"Martha, I'm back!" Gabriella called through the house so she wouldn't startle her friend.

"I'm watching TV, Gab, get in here now!" Martha called back seconds later and the brunette followed the sound of her voice to where they had been lounging around earlier in the afternoon.

"I'm here, what's up?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on the soft couch and looked to her left expectantly.

"Gabriella, you will never believe what I heard about-" Martha was cut off by the reporter on the television yelling something about breaking news. Shrugging, the two girls turn to watch and Martha turned the volume up.

_This just in, more information on the armed robbery that occurred at Saks department store no longer than four hours ago._

This got the two girls interested in a hurry, both for different reasons.

_An eye witness has come forward with some information of his own, as well as some from another eyes witness. This was no ordinary robbery, citizens of Miami, this was an attack by the Silver Stallions. While the Stallions haven't shown much activity in the past couple months, they've come back full force. With all of our eager vacationers just starting their summer, I warn you on behalf of the Miami Police Department to be on the look out for anyone bearing a Greek symbol tattoo on their forearm…_

This, of course, came as no surprise to Gabriella, as that was the one feature she remembered from the robber she had made eye contact with. However, what the reporter said next really threw her for a loop.

_And avoid this man at all costs._

A picture appeared on the screen and Gabriella brought a hand to her mouth with a gasp.

"That's him."

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Yo, hoops!" an African American teen with curly hair called as the blue-eyed wonder walked into the large, almost mansion-like house and slammed the door. The young man flinched. "I take it you heard the newscast on the radio," he added as an afterthought when he saw the look on his leader's face.

"Thank goodness you're back," a red-headed girl sighed with relief as she walked down the steps and over to the couch where the two were positioned. "Jason left just before I turned the TV on, so he has no idea. He went to meet the others, so I assume he'll find out about it eventually," she continued before pausing and looking back and forth between the two men. "What?" she asked when neither of them said a word in response to her.

Both herself and the curly-haired boy jumped in response to their leader slamming his fist into the coffee table next to the couch.

"Chill, man," the boy said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Did this town forget that no one, and I mean _no one_ talks to the cops about me or my Stallions?" the blue-eyed boy yelled, clenching his fist in anger. The other two in the room just looked back at him, stone-faced. They knew this was serious and they didn't blame him. Once they found out who talked, they'd be right behind him in tracking the person down.

"So!" The curly-haired one clapped his hands together to break the tension that had filled the room. "Did you find that girl you saw driving in this morning? She's the one you want next, right?" The other boy only nodded before speaking.

"Oh, I found her alright. And she's already mine, whether she knows it or not," he chuckled softly at the fact that some of the girls he took actually thought they had a choice in the manner. He always got what he wanted. No matter what. "And she might know it sooner than we all think," he mumbled to himself as the other two engaged themselves in a different conversation about an incoming shipment. _No one tells on Troy Bolton._ With that, he let out a low growl and walked up the stairs.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Gabriella, what are you talking about?" Martha asked, trying to get her friend's attention even though she knew it was useless. It was always useless trying to talk to Gabriella when she was deep in thought.

_Troy Bolton. So that's the name of the man who has been plaguing my dreams. Well, I guess I could call them nightmares now. How did I not notice that the robber had those same eyes? Was I really that mesmerized by them that I didn't realize him and he were the same person? Oh my God, I could've died in the park today, that lady wasn't kidding. A nineteen year old really can do a lot of harm. Mine. How did…why was I dreaming about his eyes? Mine. I need to find out more about these Silver Stallions. Mine. And avoid them at all costs._

"Martha," Gabriella whispered out, finally turning her attention to her friend. "I guess Miami did change a lot in the last three years."

"Gabi, what do you mean that's him? How in the world do you know Troy Bolton?" Martha asked nervously, her gaze flickering back to the television that Gabriella had frozen with Troy's face on it.

"I-I don't. At least, I didn't think I did," Gabriella stammered out. "Martha, those are the eyes that have been in my dreams."

Once Martha had stopped freaking out about the new revelation fifteen minutes later, she was able to talk to Gabriella rationally again.

"Gab, that's what I was going to tell you before we were interrupted," Martha explained.

"About the fact that Troy Bolton has been in my dreams?" Gabriella questioned, obviously confused at this point.

"No," Martha started to laugh before catching herself. "No, after the robbery, we had to stay in Banana Republic for an hour before they let us leave so we wouldn't 'contaminate the crime scene.' And I was worried sick about you, by the way. But I ran into our old friend, Lena, who lives near by, but anyway, this lady and I began talking and she told me about the most notorious gang in Miami called the Silver Stallions. And, as you've just discovered, Troy Bolton is their leader, and damn I wish he wasn't because he is so hot! Anyway, she started telling me some of the crimes they had pulled off and that they had been laying low lately, but this was just their style to make themselves known again. And Gabs, they are also on the authorities' top five most dangerous gang list in the country," Martha explained, watching Gabriella's face carefully as she did so.

"But…Martha, I ran into Troy in the park. And the only word he said to me was _Mine_," Gabriella explained, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

"You ran into Troy Bolton?! Gabi, you could've been killed!" Martha exclaimed.

"But I wasn't," Gabriella pointed out weakly, knowing in the pit of her stomach that there was something more to why he had said only one word to her and walked away. Her dreams must have been a premonition of what was going to happen this summer, but that didn't explain why she still hadn't been sure if the eyes were dangerous or not when obviously, they were.

"Wait, he said what to you? No, don't answer me, it was a rhetorical question. Gabs, this lady I was talking to with Lena has a cousin on the police force, but what she told me isn't a secret to the public either. When Troy wants someone, he gets them. And once he gets tired of them he usually…" Martha trailed off for a moment, causing Gabriella's eyes to widen.

"He kills them?!" she cried, hugging the pillow even tighter, if it was possible.

"No, he doesn't kill them, he just…uses them to pay off some of the debts he has. Or so I've heard. Gab, I don't know, I'm not in his gang! Apparently, the Silver Stallions aren't a normal, run-of-the-mill gang. And Troy isn't a normal run-of-the-mill leader. He always gets what he wants. And now, Troy Bolton wants you."


	5. Chapter 5

_And now, Troy Bolton wants you._

Those six words rang in Gabriella's head and wouldn't shut up, like an alarm clock without an off button. He wanted her. A gang leader, and a pretty darn powerful one at that, thought she was his. _This can't be happening._ Gabriella thought, running her hands through her in a small panic. She had to breathe; he couldn't get to her in the house, right? Not when there were people around. No, he wouldn't dare touch her when there were people around, would he? That woman had been in the park, that's why he had left her alone. Gabriella's breathing began to even out again as logic took over her brain. Unfortunately, logic during panic wasn't one of Martha's strong points.

"Gabriella, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I never should have left you out there alone. He wouldn't have seen you if I just went to Forever 21," Martha continued on her rant as Gabriella tried to tune her out. But finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Martha!" Gabriella said in exasperation, finally succeeding in getting her friend to calm down. "Look, I'm sure as long as I don't go anywhere that I'll be alone, I'll be fine. He's a gang leader, he's not stupid. And I'm sure this is all just a rumor about the girls. So let's just relax and call Lena for some plans tomorrow because I want to see her, too," Gabriella smiled, and Martha smiled back apologetically before nodding and grabbing her phone to text their childhood friend.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to warm Miami sunshine streaming through her half-open curtains. She stretched as she sat up in the bed and smiled. It was the first time in nearly a month that she hadn't dreamt about the eyes-er, Troy Bolton's eyes, and she took that as a sign that things were going to be just fine.

She walked into the cheery kitchen and saw Martha had just transferred two helpings of scrambled eggs from the pan to plates.

"Morning sleepyhead," Martha giggled as she handed Gabriella her steaming plate of eggs and a fork. "Juice is already on the table."

"Good morning to you, too, and thanks," Gabriella grinned before smirking at her friend. "Now what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, flinching as she set the spatula down and followed with her own plate, but keeping up her innocent front.

"I mean since when do you wake up before nine 'o' clock to make me breakfast unless you've done something you know I won't like," Gabriella stated matter-of-factly, setting her plate down next to her glass of orange juice and crossing her arms.

"Well," Martha said, drawing out the word as she sat down and motioned the Latina to do the same. "On the bright side, Lena and I found a place to go tonight where you get to dress up!"

"Great," Gabriella smiled before becoming serious again. "Now what's the dark side? I'm not letting you out of this one, Cox."

"Whatever you say, Montez," Martha snapped back with a smile. "It's a fancy karaoke place down in the chain part of town. Lena said the food is amazing and we kind of already signed you up to sing a song. But you get to pick the song!" Martha threw her hands up to cover her face as she said the last part, fully expecting a forkful of eggs to come flying her way. After a moment of nothing happening, she cautiously lowered her hands and peered at Gabriella curiously. "You're taking this rather well," she said suspiciously.

"What can I say? I haven't sung in awhile, I guess I kind of miss it. And besides, nothing can ruin my mood today. I didn't have any dreams last night! Things are going to be just great this summer, Martha, I know they are," Gabriella smiled across the table before diving into the plate of food in front of her. She took a banana from the fruit bowl and set it next to her plate, still eating her eggs in the process, before she took a bunch of grapes in her hand and flung them at Martha. "But you still owe me," she smirked between bites.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Gabriella," Martha said in a quiet voice as the two girls entered the elevator of the building early that evening. The restaurant had two floors, one for only dining and one for the karaoke experience. "I know I said you got to pick the song, but just don't sing anything that'll take a dig at Bryan. You know Lena will ask questions and I know you don't want to even think about that jerk." Martha took her friend's hand comfortingly as she watched her Gabriella go off on her own somewhere in her mind for a moment, coming back when the elevator chimed.

"I won't, Mar, don't worry. I feel like a princess, nothing could ruin my mood right now!" Gabriella exclaimed as she twirled out of the elevator in her silky knee length sky blue dress. There were gold accents around the waist line, which the brunette had emphasized with a simple gold bangle and some teardrop gold earrings. She had kept her makeup light, opting for a golden shimmer on her eyelids, some mascara to make her eyes pop, and a soft shade of pink gloss on her lips. Martha had gone for a color nearly the opposite of Gabriella in a red floor length gown that was lifted by her silver heels. She kept her jewelry simple as well due to multiple silver designs on the dress, wearing chandelier earrings and a wrist of silver bangles. She had gone for the smoky eyes instead, along with some shiny red lipstick. Both girls had curled their hair and left it down. They paused once they reached the seating table, searching for their friend, Lena Hale.

"There she is," Gabriella said with a smile as she spotted her friend in a shock of neon green waving at them from a table near the stage. "Lena!" she cried as she ran over as fast as her heels could carry her and embraced her friend.

"Gabi! It's so great to see you!" Lena squealed back, just as excited, before she motioned to Martha to make it a group hug.

"Boy, am I glad we decided to drive and bring some extra clothes," Martha breathed out as they all sat down again. "These heels were the worst decision of my life. The other two girls giggled at Martha's woes as a waiter walked over and took their drink orders.

"Gabs, you don't know how excited I was when Martha told me you agreed to sing tonight," Lena gushed. "I haven't heard you since I moved down here freshman year."

"Yeah, Martha's just lucky she caught me on a good day, or there might have been a murder on Miami beach that didn't involve the Silver Stallions," Gabriella joked, feeling bold enough to refer to the gang in the process. She quickly regretted it, however, when she saw her friends' faces pale. "Sorry, guys, just a joke. I won't bring it up again."

"Nah, it's alright, girl, you're right, they're just another one of those wannabe gangs that we have all over the place. Nothing to worry about," Lena smiled as the waiter came back and took their orders.

"So, you sing between dinner and dessert, in case you were wondering," Martha smirked at her best friend.

"Let me get through dinner first," Gabriella groaned as the waiter approached with their food and they began to enjoy the delicious meal in front of them.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Dude, why are we here? We literally just ate."

"Chad, I thought you wanted a visual of her. And if I'm telling the truth here, I want a better one. Zeke hacked into their phones and she's singing a song tonight. I want some eye candy."

Two figures quickly slipped in the door and sat down at a vacant table near the back of the room, sipping the waters that were already on the table while they waited for Gabriella Montez to have her turn in the spotlight.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Since you won't tell us what you're going to sing, would you get up there so the MC can announce you?" Martha said, growing impatient after they ordered the sampler dessert, which was more than enough for the three of them.

"Fine, but you guys so owe me for this," Gabriella glared at them as she stood up and walked towards the stage, the eyes and their owner the farthest thing from her mind. As she stepped up onto the stage, she heard the MC announce her to the audience.

"Next up singing 'Brave' by Sara Bareilles, Miss Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella bit her lip nervously as the crowd cheered loudly and she heard a few catcalls from the younger male population. She started to sing the first verse as she locked her eyes on her friends, trying to work her way back up to the comfortableness she was used to when she was onstage.

And work her way back up to it she did. Halfway through the second verse, she had the crowd clapping along and she was ready to get them singing along once she launched into the chorus again. She let her eyes scan the crowd as she belted out the first few words of the chorus, eager to get to her favorite part of the song, the bridge. Some of the younger women were actually on their feet as Gabriella danced around on the stage, and she let her eyes scan the room as she finished off the bridge. And then she froze on center stage. There, in the back of the room, she locked eyes with the Troy Bolton. She knew there was a look of pure shock on her face and she watched him smirk in satisfaction at her reaction.

"Mine," he simply mouthed to her before he stood up and left the restaurant with another dark-skinned boy, leaving Gabriella completely stunned. As the door shut behind him, she realized she had been in the middle of the song, but the music had stopped. And everyone was staring at her. She dropped the microphone, causing loud feedback to ring throughout the room, and ran back to her table. She grabbed her bag and muttered a quick "let's go" to Martha and Lena before rushing out the door and to the elevator. He was following her now. She was afraid. She didn't want to be Troy's and she was more than scared. Gabriella Montez was truly terrified for the first time in nine years.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, as you can probably tell at this point, as much as I love Gabriella, I am really eager to start writing Troy, especially as a bad boy. And I promise the chapters will regularly be over 2,000 once Troy comes back for good. So until then, read on and review!**

"What the hell was that?!" Lena cried, throwing her hands in the air and pacing the living room area of her apartment half an hour later. After Gabriella had frozen up onstage and dragged them out with her, they had stopped by the beach house to grab the two out of town girls a change a clothes more comfortable and had converged at Lena's place. And now the questioning was coming. Gabriella sighed as she adjusted the waistband of her sky blue, distressed sweatpants that said "Okay? Okay" on them. She really didn't want to tell them why she had bolted out of the restaurant, and she knew they wouldn't buy stage fright. What other choice did she have?

"Would you guys mind if I went for a run?" she asked, something she always did when she needed to escape or clear her head. Maybe Martha would get the hint and let her leave.

"No, Ella, not until you tell us what happened back there," Martha said the first sentence she had since dinner and Gabriella shook her head slightly. _Wishful thinking, Brie _she told herself, smiling small to herself at her favorite nickname even though no one knew about it or called her it. She took a deep breath as she tried to figure out the easiest way to say this without them freaking out. And she wouldn't blame them if they did. She knew if she were in their shoes, she wouldn't take kindly to some mob boss following her around either.

"Troy," she said simply, hoping she wouldn't have to elaborate, and if Lena still didn't get it, that maybe Martha would fill her in.

"What are you talking about- no!" Martha's thoughts finally clicked into place a few seconds later and she stared at her friend with wide, fearful eyes, glancing at the window warily. Lena, on the other hand, was the same girl they had known before she moved and was oblivious to everything as she tried to put the Troy hint together.

"Troy…as in Helen and Troy? Like the city? Or something in Greek mythology? Or is that some Italian word for a bad ex-boyfriend? Oh, or are you trying to tell me that the talent agent who discovered Troy Diamond was in the audience?! Gabriella, are you going to be a star?" Lena squealed, yelling out every option that came to her mind.

"Lena!" Gabriella yelled, trying to stop her blond friend's rant.

"What?" Lena said in a calm voice that gave no hint of the rant seconds earlier.

"Le, she means Troy as in…Troy Bolton," Martha gulped after she finished the sentence and again glanced at the window, as if Troy would pop up any second. Gabriella noticed and tried to catch her eye, but her efforts were to no avail as Martha watched Lena's expression change from calm to confusion, to realization, and finally to fear. Pure and utter fear.

"Silver Stallion Troy Bolton?" the blond finally whispered out, glancing back and forth between her friends before staring at the window as Martha had. That was it for Gabriella.

"Will you guys chill?!" she snapped. "I get it, you're freaked, I am too, but it's not like he's stupid enough to break into an apartment through a window on the third floor in the middle of the Food Chain!" She relaxed her breathing enough to see the look of shock on her friends' faces and immediately regretted her outburst. _Geez, Brie, can you blame them for being so afraid? Honestly, I don't know how you're not more worked up about this._ Before Gabriella had a chance to apologize, her friends spoke up.

"We get it, Gabs, at least, I do, so don't apologize like I know you're about to," Martha blew a strand of curled hair out of her face after she finished talking.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ella. I get it, too. I'm just on edge. I've been dealing with news about…_them_ since I moved down here and some of the stories are just downright terrifying," Lena explained, pausing before brushing by the gang's actual name. "And _he _is not someone you want to cross paths, no matter how damn good-looking he is. Troy Bolton may be nineteen, but you would think he's been running this town for fifty years by the way everyone shies away. Kind of like I just did. Everyone is always looking over their shoulders anymore. Miami isn't the exact same way you guys left it a few years ago. Truth be told, the cops are even afraid sometimes. I've heard rumors that they're going to be bringing some FBI and CIA agents down here to stake out the territory. About time, considering they're already in the top five," she muttered the last part under her breath, seemingly annoyed at her town for being behind on the only solution.

Gabriella glanced at Martha, the only thing on her mind being the fact that her dreams had never pegged Troy as unanimously dangerous. Only unsure. But the brunette seemed to read her best friend's mind as she reached over and slapped Gabriella lightly in the back of the head.

"Don't even go there. I know you and your fantasies, especially after the dreams, but this guy is dangerous, Gabi. Hold on," Martha said, looking down momentarily to type quickly on her phone, her long, glittery nails making a repeated tapping sound that echoed through the quiet room. "I could tell you all the stories that the woman in Banana Republic told me, but how about I let you just take a look instead. And these are just in the past six months." She handed over her phone to Gabriella, who took it with a slightly skeptic look on her face, and wrapped her arm Lena's shaking figure. The two girls continued to cast worried glances at the window despite Gabriella's previous outburst.

Momentarily oblivious to her surroundings, Gabriella quickly scrolled through story after story on the webpage. The more stories she completed, the more afraid she became, drawing the line when she felt herself shaking from the fear. She locked the phone and handed it back to Martha, not wanting to look either of her friends in the eyes at this point as she, too, glanced towards the window then back. _Mine. Mine. Mine._ The word rang through her head like an alarm without a snooze button and she grasped both sides of her head and squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to make it stop, to quiet her racing thoughts.

"I need to go for a run!" she cried out when she realized her thoughts were not in the state to comply with her request of peace.

"Alone?" Lena asked in shock, wringing her hands together nervously and this time glancing at the frozen picture of the handsome boy on the television. For once, the phrase "looks could kill" seemed to be ringing true because the blond had to tear her gaze away from his gorgeous eyes.

"Lena, my head is everywhere. I need to get his voice out of my freaking head or I'm going to lose it. Instead of worrying about when Troy Bolton is going to grab me, I'll be worrying about when I'm going to get out of the strait jacket," Gabriella said as she started pace, one hand still clutching the side of her head as she tried to drown out his voice. _His deep, husky, sexy voice. Stop it, Gabriella! Whether he's attractive or not, you know you would be scared to death if he EVER laid a hand on you, now stop!_ "Great, now I'm talking to myself!" Gabriella sighed before falling back onto a bean bag chair and sinking down into it.

"Lena, you know runs help her calm down. Our way of dealing with this is freaking out to get it out of our system. It's not her way. She runs," Martha spoke up, knowing from the way Gabriella's eyes looked at the moment that she was going for a run, whether her friends obliged or not.

"But he's out there! Right now! And he's looking for her, he wants her! And you've read what happens to girls that he gets!" Lena yelled, her voice going up an octave with every sentence.

"I understand that, Le, but he's already scared her enough for tonight, he'll probably leave her alone, especially since he knows we think he's still watching right now. I may not know much about gang life or bad boys, but they do like the element of surprise. And snatching her up, right now from under our noses if she's out jogging? She, we would all be ready for that, and you know it. I know nineteen year old boys are stupid when it comes to a lot of things, but he's not," Martha replied, glancing at Gabriella when she made her "stupid" comment in case it triggered any memories about her ex-boyfriend. But her dark-haired friend was tying the laces on her blue Nike sneakers, hardly paying attention to her or Lena.

"Gabriella, just promise me you'll be super-careful and that you will turn around at the first sign of trouble," Lena finally gave in, running a hand through her hair in defeat before locking her eyes on her younger friend.

"Guys, I promise. I'll be just fine. I love you both. Group hug!" She threw her arms, waiting for them to approach her as they muttered "love yous" back to her.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Mine. He always gets what he wants, huh? Well, so do I. And this time, I don't want him to get what he wants. I want him to pay."

"So…where does that leave us, boss?" the three figures around the speaker looked up in question.

"You should know where she is, you know what he knows. So get there first. Go!"

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Guys, you have to let me go in order for me to actually run," Gabriella laughed as she tried to shake her left leg free of Martha's grip. Not only did she fail in doing that, but Lena's grip on her right leg grew tighter. After a last-ditch effort to free herself, Gabriella sighed and reached up to let her hair back down. "Alright, looks like I'm staying with you. But I get to make the first s'more!" With that, she broke free and ran to the kitchen amidst cries of joy and dismay from her friends.

_Honey, you'll be thanking those s'mores later._

**A/N: Please please please review guys? If even half of you who viewed this left a REVIEW, I would be thrilled. I can't really get better without feedback, can I? See you soon with the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Gabriella smiled and waved to her best friends one last time before shutting the door to her room softly. In light of the incident involving Lena's fire pit being filled with Juicy Couture accessories and a some of her Gucci pumps and the fit she threw about not wanting to move them because they could not fit in her closet, the girls had ended up back at casa de Flores. They had sat on the deck and watched the waves for hours as they roasted marshmallows and even had a fight with them. Gabriella was glad she had decided to stay instead of going running, and she knew Martha and Lena must have been twice as glad. She shook her head with a smile at the thought of Lena's face at the suggestion of moving her shoes and then again hours later when she was hit with the first marshmallow.

I don't understand why they were freaking out so much, though. He's a gang leader, he's not stupid. He wouldn't risk anything that obvious.

Gabriella shook her head clear of the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind and laid down under the sheets with a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she actually was until she finally had a moment to lay down. Now that I think about it, seeing him that close at the restaurant earlier really took a lot out of me emotionally. Plus, I had to be calm in front of Martha and Lena, hard work. See, Brie? Told you that you could be an actress. A small smile crossed Gabriella's face as she drifted off to sleep, hoping that it would be a deep, dreamless night free of blue eyes.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Dude, they were there!" Troy Bolton turned around in a flash as his members ran into the room.

"What do you mean they were there, Chad? Who the hell are they?!" Troy said, his voice rising as he talked.

"…the Catastrophe Crew," the boy named Chad mumbled out, not daring to look his friend in the eyes at the moment..

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! How the hell did they know and where is Zeke?" Troy yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter.

"We don't know, Troy. And he's with Taylor at the warehouse. Just take a deep breath and we'll try and figure this out," Kelsi said, her hands out in front of her as she voiced reason in the room.

"We don't have time to figure it out right now, Kels," Troy snapped, though he looked noticeably calmer after taking a few deep breaths.

"He's right, if they knew where she was supposed to be tonight, then they'll know where she is now," Jason agreed with his leader as he set a hand on the small of the redhead's back. The three boys in the room looked at her, waiting for her response. She groaned softly, weighing their options, but one look at her leader's pleading eyes made up her mind.

"Alright, what's the plan, Troy?" she asked with a sigh.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Bryan! Byran, stop! Leave me alone! Please stop!" Gabriella cried out in her sleep, tossing around on the bed. A moment later, she shot up in the bed, feeling a cold sweat all over her body. She glanced at the clock and groaned through her terrified breaths as she read the blaring red numbers that said 3:35 A.M. She pushed the covers back and gathered her hair up for a moment, hoping to cool off and stop the moisture all over her body.

"God, I'd rather have dreams about Troy Bolton's eyes again. Where on earth did the Bryan nightmare come from?" Gabriella asked herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You've been dreaming about me?" a husky voice asked from the corner of her room, causing the Latina to freeze in shock and look up sharply, her hands clenching around the ends of the blankets. Before she could utter a sound, the figure was next to her with a hand covering her mouth. After a momentary struggle that found her no avail, she moved her eyes upward and found herself face to face with the one person she definitely did not want to see right now. The one and only Troy Bolton.

Gabriella's eyes widened in pure terror as she started thrashing about again, trying to get away from him but with no progress as his free arm tightened around her waist, stopping her in her tracks.

"You yell, you're dead, got it?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded quickly and he removed his hand, watching her intently with his ocean eyes.

"W-what do you want with m-me?" she stuttered once she was able to speak again.

"Right now, I'm here to warn you," Troy chuckled at her fear before getting serious again. "The Catastrophe Crew was waiting on your jogging route earlier tonight. Lucky for you they didn't grab you."

"Catastro- what are you talking about? You're the one I'm supposed to stay away from," Gabriella responded, her voice barely above a whisper. As she spoke, her eyes landed on the bedside table next to him where her cell phone sat.

"Shut up," Troy hissed, gripping her wrist hard enough to elicit a cry of pain from her. She whipped her gaze away from the phone and back to him. "You're coming with me so they don't get to you first. And we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not yours! I don't belong to you!" Gabriella told him, her voice rising a bit as she scooted a bit closer to the side of the bed, surprised that his arm didn't turn into a vice grip to pull her back with. With temporary courage, she tried to push his arm away from her, but didn't succeed in the slightest as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wrong answer, Montez," Troy hissed as he released her waist and stood, towering over her bed. He smirked in pleasure as he watched her try to shuffle away from him to the back of the bed and he just shook his head as she looked up at him pleadingly. Suddenly, she lunged to the side and felt her phone close in her grasp. However, her triumphant state of mind lasted for only a moment when she felt the wind get knocked out of her with a swift punch to her stomach. She kicked out when she regained enough of her wits and heard him grunt when she made contact with his shoulder.

"Get out!" she cried, holding the phone tightly and starting to dial, not noticing his contorting face as he watched her angrily. In one quick motion, the phone had switched owners and landed in Troy's pocket.

"No one calls the cops on Troy Bolton," he said in a tone voice that sent a chill through Gabriella's core. She cowered back to the head of her bed, wondering whether or not she should boast that she already had told the cops on him as he advanced towards her again. Well, technically she had. Don't you dare. Brie. There' s no way I'm getting out of this. Unless… Without warning, she sprung past him and raced towards the door, but she got only a mere three steps away before her body met the floor underneath her and he grabbed onto her ankle. "Nice try," he smirked again, watching her hands grapple for something to hang onto and pull herself away with. Giving up finally, she watched him start to move and before she knew what had happened, her back was pressed against his chest. She felt a rag cover her mouth and at the same time, she felt the arm around her waist start moving downward. She struggled to get away from him, but the chemicals she knew she was breathing in were making her weaker and weaker.

Oh God, Gabriella, not now. Don't pass out now. You have to get out of here. You have to get away from this sick man. You know what he's going to do to you, you have to-

As Gabriella hung limply in the gang leader's arms, he smiled. As he dragged her back toward the window, ready to take her back to the mansion, he paused for a moment and looked down at his beauty of prize. She had actually put up a fight. Somewhat. More than any of the others ever had. But I always get my way.

"All mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I didn't want to update until I finished another two chapters ahead, but since I got some awesome reviews and I only have half a chapter left to write to get ahead, I figured I'd give you guys another chapter. And yes, the kidnapping was a bit of a shock, but I needed to get this going or I would have more filler than I already am. Anyway, without further ado, please read and review!**

A scream pierced the quiet morning aura of Casa de Flores as a couple of seagulls flew off the roof, startled. Martha, equally as startled, sprinted out of her bedroom toward the sound of scream and skidded to a stop in front of Gabriella's room. She opened the door to see her blond-haired friend with one hand to her chest, the other over her mouth and her eyes wide in shock.

"Lena, what the hell is going? It's eight in the morning!" Martha scolded as she rubbed her eyes and visibly relaxed when she saw no one was harmed.

"Mar, Gabriella is gone. She's not here." Lena's voice was eerily calm as compared to the sound that had come out of her mouth moments ago.

"What do you mean?" the dark brunette asked, running a hand through her bed-ridden hair in an attempt to flatten it a bit.

"Martha, she is not in this house. She is not in her room. She's gone," Lena replied, placing her hand on her forehead before her eyes widened again. "BOLTON HAS HER!"

Martha clapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as Lena yelled the end of the sentence almost in her ear.

"That's one way to wake up in the morning," she mumbled under her breath, trying to rationalize what Lena had just said since the girl in question was obviously nowhere near logical after landing on the gang leader in her head. "Okay Le, breathe for a minute. Let's not jump to conclusions. It's only eight. Gabriella probably went out to clear her head. You know the fresh air calms her down. And we didn't exactly let her go for a run last night. Don't you think Troy would have made it more obvious if he had her?" Lena blinked in response to Martha's semi-monologue as she processed it.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, I really didn't give her much of a choice in the matter of her freedom last night, did I?" Lena paused long enough for Martha to nod in agreement. "And you're right, there probably would be more of a struggle evident. Gabs is a fighter, if anything."

"Exactly, now I think we should just go about our day at the shops like we planned and let her take the day to find herself and relax again. After all those dreams she's been having, she sure needs it. I'm sure she's fine," Martha suggested as Lena's heart rate slowed back to normal and she nodded with a smile, yelling about racing to the bathroom before speeding out of the room.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

Gabriella groaned quietly as her eyes fluttered open. _Where am I?_ she thought as her eyes wandered for a moment before she sat up with a start. Well, tried to sit up, no thanks to the cuffs that held her wrists close to the bed she was on. This was when she started to panic. She felt herself getting light-headed as her breaths became shorter and faster and quickly shook her head. _Okay Brie, get ahold of yourself. No sense in you passing out because of a panic attack now._

Taking another deep breath after talking herself down, she began to really look around the room she was in. The first thing she noticed was the wall color, sky blue. _Really? I know it's my favorite color, but at a time like this?!_ She blew out in frustration at herself and continued her survey. There was a vanity and a dresser to match, a closet that was partially open so she could see that it was walk-in, and another door that she assumed led to a bathroom. The bed she was on was king-sized and had blue plaid sheets. _Hmm, these look almost like my cousin's…TROY!_ She started to thrash against her restraints when she realized she was stuck in Troy Bolton's bedroom, Troy Bolton's bed. This was not good. _How did I even get here?_ Then all the memories came flooding back to her as her eyes filled with sheer terror. She froze as she heard voices floating from what she assumed was downstairs.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" They were more like yelling to each other, otherwise Gabriella didn't think she would be able to hear them so clearly. The firs voice was female and sounded a bit calming.

"Who knows?" came the abrupt reply of none other than the lead Stallion himself.

"Well, how much did you give her?" A second female voice cried before the voices were muffled again.

Gabriella let out a sigh and tried again to free herself, but to no avail. She fell back down onto the bed and shut her eyes, momentarily trying to forget where she was, trying to wake up and find this was all a bad dream and Martha would be yelling that breakfast was ready. She almost had herself believing it when the door flew open and slammed shut, causing her to jump and cower back.

"Open your eyes," a husky voice that Gabriella knew all too well commanded. She didn't move, knowing if she opened them it would only confirm her nightmare. Suddenly, she felt a sting on her cheek as he slapped her across the face. "Listen to me," he growled, grabbing her chin with his hand and turning her head toward him as she opened her eyes in fear. "You do as I say, whether you want to or not. You're mine, and no one else's. Got it?" Gabriella whimpered and said nothing as she weakly attempted to pull her face from his grasp. She let out a squeak as he moved to straddle her and leaned down so his face was inches from hers. "I asked if you understood me?"

"Y-yes," she choked out, willing her tears to stay back until he left. Apparently, her body was against her at the moment as one slipped out and rolled down her cheek.

"Good," he said, letting her go and walking out the door as Gabriella sighed in relief, hoping it was over for the time being. She knew it was probably foolish, but she could dream. She didn't even know how long she had been here, but it was already longer than she would have wanted.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Gabi!" Martha called through the house as Lena shut the door behind them and the two dropped the multitude of bags they had complied that day. It was now eight 'o' clock and they were both hoping Gabriella was home safe and sound.

"Gabs?!" Lena repeated Martha's call as she started up the steps to check her friend's room again. Martha continued looking in the downstairs rooms when she heard Lena scream again.

"Lena?" she called uncertainly as she hurried up the stairs, hoping it was just another false alarm. However, when she reached the doorway this time, Lena had tears running down her face. "Hey what happened?"

"How did we miss this before?" Lena whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. Martha walked over to her friend and gasped as her eyes landed on the Greek symbol written on the floor in black ink. The Silver Stallions.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Hi!" a chipper voice said as the door to the room opened again and Gabriella sat up a bit against her restraints. Standing in front of her was a red-haired girl a little shorter than her dressed in all black leather. Her face was splattered with freckles and her auburn eyes peeked out from behind her glasses. If she weren't dressed so badass, she almost would have looked like a nerd, but not in a bad way.

"Hi?" Gabriella questioned quietly, not wanting a repeat of what Troy had told her just half an hour ago.

"I'm Kelsi," the girl smiled widely before noticing the fear etched into the Latina's face. "I'm sorry, you don't have to be afraid of me, sweetie. I take it you're Gabriella? God, Troy has just told us all so much about you!" Gabriella noticed a bit of a drawl in her voice as she got more excited and let her body relax a bit, though her eyes still darted around nervously. _This girl seems harmless, but looks can be deceiving. Troy is a prime example of that. I wonder what else he has told them about me. It can't be good._

"Troy sent me in here to get you ready for bed," the girl named Kelsi explained as she started to undo the cuffs around Gabriella's wrists.

"He's trusting you with that?" Gabriella timidly ventured, almost wishing she hadn't opened her mouth.

"I'm his favorite cousin, we practically grew up together. Of course he trusts me. I would hope so, considering I'm his partner in running this…operation," Kelsi chose her words carefully, not fully knowing what her cousin was going to do with this one yet. "Now come on, let's get you washed up and ready." _Ready for what?_

Forty-five minutes later, Gabriela had just finished brushing her hair after dressing in the pink tank top and white pajama pants Kelsi had given her.

"Okay, you're ready to go," Kelsi clapped her hands together as she took the brush back and set it on the vanity.

"Thank you," Gabriella said quietly, admitting inwardly that she did feel a bit better after that shower. She sat back down on the bed delicately, still terrified that she was in a gang leader's room. Kelsi turned to her with a somber look in her eyes as she reached down.

"I'll see what I can do if I talk to Troy, but…" she trailed off as she gently pulled Gabriella's arms back to the position they had been in when she woke up. And just as quickly as Gabriella had slightly relaxed, she went back to fear. Any escape was out of the question now. "Get some rest, I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day." Kelsi shot her a small smile before walking out and shutting the door behind her, leaving Gabriella in complete darkness than a tiny glow from a nightlight in the bathroom.

_Even though I know sleep isn't going to be a thing, it can't hurt to try. I'll need my strength, that's for sure._ Gabriella thought an hour and a half later and she closed her eyes.

Just as soon as Gabriella thought she had closed her eyes, they shot open when she felt body heat next her and a hand trail down her face. She snapped her head to the side and came face-to-face with those cerulean blue eyes that had haunted her for over a month.

"T-Tr…" the word got stuck in Gabriella's throat as his other hand started crawl lower on her body.

"Brie, you are all mine," he whispered, causing her to gasp at his use of the nickname only she knew. He noticed her surprise and chuckled. "What? I don't get to call you whatever I want?" His demeanor quickly changed back to serious as he moved closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. Gabriella froze, unsure of whether to kiss back or not before deciding she should probably stay on his good side. Unfortunately, she decided too late as he pulled away sharply and slapped her for the second time that day and brought his knee up into her side. She let out a yelp of pain and pulled her arms up as far as she could before the cuffs stopped her.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't listen, I have to punish you. Is that what you want? To be punished?" he growled in a low voice, the blue in his eyes darkening to a stormy gray that sent chills down Gabriella's body. She quickly shook her head and opened her mouth to apologize, but he cut her off with his lips again. "Good," he said when he pulled back for a split second before attacking her with his mouth once more.

And what scared Gabriella the most as his lips traveled down to her neck was that she almost didn't want him to stop. Her mind knew she had to get out and was screaming for him to stop, but something was nagging at her. Something was unsure. Just like her dreams. But just as she continued ponder and let out a small, unconscious moan as his tongue ran over a sensitive spot and she mentally berated herself, there was a gunshot outside the mansion followed by a piercing scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So with college being absolutely insane and the last couple weeks extremely hard due to the loss of a good friend in a car accident, I have not had time to get any more ahead of this story, but I did not want to make you guys wait any longer and I know reviews will make me smile. So here you are! And please drive safe, everyone.**

_There was a gunshot outside the mansion, followed by a piercing scream._

"Fuck!" Troy hissed as he pushed Gabriella away and sprang up, pulling a shirt back on as he paced. He paused and looked hard at Gabriella, causing her to tremble a bit. She watched as his eyes showed the inner argument he was having until he finally came to a conclusion. "Get up," he barked, roughly pulling the cuffs off of her wrists and pulling her to him. "You try to escape, I won't hesitate to kill you." Gabriella swallowed thickly as she let Troy drag her out of the room and down a long flight of stairs. Her eyes explored as she was pulled along, seeing the kitchen and another room branching off the main lounging room.

"What the hell?" Troy's yell snapped her back to reality quickly as they halted just inside the back door. "Kels!"

At his call, Kelsi, and another dark-skinned girl that Gabriella didn't recognize appeared at the door, guns in hand. They both looked at him, confused for a moment until realization dawned and they both looked at each other sheepishly.

"It's not what you think!" the dark-skinned girl said, quickly putting her gun back in the belt loop of her jeans as she gauged the expression on Troy's face.

"You mean it wasn't…" Troy trailed the question and let out a sigh of frustration, pushing Gabriella away so hard she almost fell to the ground as he started to pace.

"No, it wasn't them, her, we promise," the girl continued, her eyes flicking toward Gabriella sympathetically as the Latina crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself.

"Relax, cous," Kelsi said, trying to lighten his mood a bit. "We had an easy warning shot at Lil' S. He's only got three more days to pay up and we thought he was out of town. The scream was some prostitute he was with. Do you really think Tay or I would scream like that?"

"Don't worry, they don't know anything about her," the girl Kelsi referred to as Tay assured Troy, nodding at Gabriella. "Speaking of, care to introduce us to your new friend, Troy?" Troy groaned in response.

Gabriella had been watching the exchange timidly from where she had been pushed to and was so caught up in the mystery of hes, shes, and theys that she failed to notice Troy reaching for her until she was against his chest.

"Behave," he whispered in her ear before looking up at the girls and the other guys who had wandered into the room. "Guys, this is Gabriella. This is Taylor, Jason, Chad, Zeke, and you've already met Kelsi." Gabriella looked at each of them as their name was said, but she could not muster up even a hint of a smile, not that she wanted to. Everyone else but Kelsi acknowledged the introduction The redhead started to walk closer when Troy turned his glare on her.

"Aww, come on, Troy, she's scared. Let her get used to us a little bit," Kelsi pleaded, trying to get through to him. It failed this time, however, when she watched Troy move his mouth to Gabriella's ear and then she scampered up the stairs when he let her go.

"Kels, it's been a day. She needs to learn to behave and not to mess with this or anything," Troy said in a monotone.

"But did you really have to send her back to your room?" Kelsi walked past him toward the couch, but not before punching his shoulder. She shook her head as she sat down in Jason's lap and leaned up to kiss him.

"Really, man? Get a room!" Chad yelled, disgusted but turned on at the same time as he turned toward Taylor hopefully.

"In your dreams, Danforth," she rolled her eyes as she took a bottle of water from Zeke and sat down next to the couple. The playful banter amongst the friends and mobsters ceased abruptly when their leader slammed his fist into the desk against the wall and spun on them.

"Dude, you good?" Jason asked, parting from Kelsi long enough to form a sentence of sorts.

"Of course he's good. He's great!" Kelsi intervened before Troy could utter a word and she winked at her cousin, who cocked his head at her before narrowing her eyes when he realized what she was insinuating.

"No way, no way in hell!" he retorted in a loud voice, his gaze not leaving hers even as Taylor began talking.

"Then look one of us in the eye and tell us that fist in the desk was not about the fact that she could easily use her to get to you, Bolton." She had a smug look on her face once she picked up what her friend was putting in her leader's head. Meanwhile, Jason and Chad were just watching the conversation, having inklings, but still confused. They all watched as Troy paused at each of them, trying to talk each time and failing. Then he turned and slammed his fist into the desk once more.

"That means nothing! She means nothing, she's just a fresh piece of ass that happens to be ten times hotter than all the rest," he explained in a semi-yell.

"Troy, she's different than all the others!" Kelsi yelled back, leaving Jason's lap and moving so she was inches away from her cousin.

"She's not! She's just some whore who had it coming. And she's mine! No one else's!" He lifted his hand as Kelsi challenged him with her eyes before spinning and stalking towards the in-house gym. As the door shut behind him, she turned back to the other three still sitting down.

"Something's definitely up," Chad smirked in the direction of his best friend, finally catching on as Taylor and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"You mean with Zeke? Because I don't know where Zeke went," Jason commented, half-clueless, but pointing out a fact that the rest of them had failed to notice.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was sitting against the edge of the bed, trying to ignore how high she jumped each time she heard a bang below her. And the yelling. The yelling scared her. Not even because it brought back Troy from the first time he had come in the room, but because it was giving her flashbacks. Terrible, awful flashbacks that she wanted nothing more to forget about. She just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to be out of this house, out of this gang, out of Troy Bolton's clutches. She just wanted everything to go back to how it was before the dreams started plaguing her. Better yet, back to how it was before she met _him_.

She let out a small shriek as she heard an extra loud bang and brought her knees to her to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried and failed to stop the tears from leaking out.

"_You're just a stupid slut! A stupid slut who is begging me for this, and you know it! Just admit it, Gabi! You want this to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"_

"_No! Please, p-please I'm begging you n-not to!" Her cries were got louder and louder as sobs wracked her body._

"_Shut up!" The sight of the knife glistening in the dim light was enough to shut her mouth, but not enough to stifle her pitiful cries._

_She gasped as a strong arm pulled her back down the bed she had just scampered to the back of, trying to get away but knowing it was no use. She wasn't strong enough. Anything could happen. She let out another shriek as her clothes were ripped off and she kicked out before she saw the knife coming closer and closer…_

Gabriella shook her head quickly, feeling the cold sweat all over her body from the flashback she had just encountered inside herself. All she wanted to do was run to Martha's room and be comforted, but she knew there was no chance of that. There was no chance of comfort ever again as long as she was here. A prisoner, a possession. She was Troy Bolton's doll, to do with what he pleased whether she liked it or not. She was no longer a person, she was his, and it had been made clear she was his by what he had whispered in her ear earlier before growling at her to get to her room.

"Why don't I know?!" She wailed before clapping a hand over her mouth and praying Bolton didn't hear her. _Why don't I know? I'm terrified of what this man could do to me, why don't I know if his eyes are friend or foe yet?! He is the same person as his eyes, what the hell is wrong with me?" _Gabriella continued to berate herself as her tears fell faster and harder, to the point where she could feel the energy draining out of her. She was never going to get out of here in one piece. All she could do now was hope that Martha and Lena would be okay without her and hope they Troy wouldn't be coming back to his room any time soon.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"What do you mean he already has her?!" a female voice yelled loud enough for anything within a mile radius to hear.

"She's just a girl-" another voice began before the same one cut it off.

"That _girl_ was our ticket to finally bringing Bolton to his knees!" she cried, looking at the people crowded around her.

"We don't know that for sure," a third voice reasoned. "For all we know, she really is just another one of his whore girls. She could mean nothing to him."

"You're right," the upset female conceded after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "The question now is, how do we find that out?" Everyone paused to ponder for a moment before she snapped her fingers. "You, you can get close, and I think you know what to do." She winked to one of the guys in front of her as she said this.

"I'm on it, babe. It's a surefire way to know just how much this one means to him," the boy responded.

"The rest of you, get down to the dock! There's a shipment coming in and I want my pick before Bolton gets it under his lock and key. Go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, for all the crazy things that have been going on, it has only been two months since I've updated, which I feel pretty accomplished about. Those of you who expressed condolences through reviews, thank you. I am sorry this has taken so long to update. I am still not ahead on chapters again, and with the semester winding down, it's getting crazy, but I found some free time today and gave you guys almost 3000 words! Hope this makes up for the wait, and please continue to review! They motivate me to update faster! Enjoy! **

Gabriella didn't know when she had nodded off, but the next thing she knew, sunlight was streaming through the half-closed blinds in the room and she was…on the bed. _How did I get here? I was on the floor last night…_ She shook off the thought and let out a quiet groan before turning over and snuggling back into the covers. Only, they weren't covers. She lifted her head up quickly and saw Troy lying on his back next to her, breathing evenly and still asleep. She quickly scooted back across, freezing when his arm moved and landed across her body. She watched nervously as he took a breath and his ocean blue eyes blinked twice before he turned towards her.

"Morning Brie," he whispered, and in that instant, he almost seemed like a normal guy. But it was only for an instant as she made herself look at him until there was a yell and a loud knock on the door. "What?" Troy barked, and the door opened, revealing a smiling Kelsi.

"It's shipment day! It's shipment day! It's-"

"You would swear it was Christmas," Troy groaned, tossing a pillow at his cousin.

"Scrooge," Kelsi huffed. "I'll call you when the boys are ready to go." With that, Kelsi walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Realization hit Gabriella that she was once again alone with the boy who terrified her and the fear reentered her eyes, as did the futile looks to escape as they darted around before Troy's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Scared?" Her eyes darted up to him, making contact with and pleading with herself not to waver in the stare-down, even though she knew it was no use. "You know, you need to get used to it here, because you're going to be here for a long time." A tear leaked out of Gabriella's eye as he said that and the realization that she would never see anyone from home again hit hard.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" she asked quietly, swallowing her tears. A shiver went down her spine as he reached over and wiped away another stray tear.

"Wasn't that made clear many times, sweetheart?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the endearing term he used. "You. Are. Mine." Before Gabriella could utter a word, Troy pulled her legs toward him swiftly and he positioned himself much like he had the previous morning, brushing over her lips and skipping right to her neck where his lips attached. She felt him smirk against her as he hit a sensitive spot and she involuntarily let out a small moan. Then she felt his lips start to move lower and lower and she quickly jerked away.

"Stop!" she cried out before she could stop herself. Troy stopped mid-kiss and seemed to try and calm himself before raising his eyes to hers.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a low voice that made her uneasy.

"Nothing!" she responded quickly, hoping he would just forget it happened. She had no such luck.

"You don't tell me what to do, bitch," his voice rose a decibel as he replied to her. "Do you know what I have to do now, Gabriella?" he asked, tilting his head at her as if he was just curious. She shook her head quickly. "I don't want to hurt you," he mused, lifting her hopes that he wouldn't do anything bad. "But you leave me no choice but to punish you." With that, Gabriella's hopes plummeted and she started mumbling "no" and pleading with her eyes. "Shut up," he growled as he stood over her.

Gabriella gasped as Troy pulled her to his chest and flipped her so her back was to him. She felt him nip at her ear before flipping her again and pushing her across his legs, her butt in the air. She whimpered as he pulled her wrists in front of her and tied them with a belt from the dresser. Her whimpers turned to cries as she felt him pull down her soft pajama pants, leaving her in her underwear beneath him. He sighed as she felt his hand come down hard, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I don't want to do this to you, Brie, but you leave me no choice." _Smack. _"You. Need. To. Behave." Each word was emphasized by another hit to her bottom, and she was sure there were marks. But he wasn't done there. He continued hitting her, at least fifteen more times and each time it hurt more and more. By the time he pulled his hand away the final time, she was a blubbering mess and positive there was a handprint stamped onto her.

"Quiet," he said simply, and she tried to control her sobs so he wouldn't feel the need to hit her again as he pulled her pants back up and rolled her off of him. She let out another squeak as she landed right where he had been hitting her and quickly turned on her side as he laughed. Her relief didn't last long because Troy was on top of her again, pushing her onto her back on the bed. "I hope you learned your lesson." With that, he pressed a rough kiss to her lips, stood up, and strode out the door.

Once the door shut, Gabriella curled up on her right side, facing the blinded window and didn't try to stop her tears from coming.

Ten minutes later, she almost thought maybe Troy would let her be for the rest of the day, but it surprised her that he had left her unchained. There was no way he trusted her not to escape, and she didn't blame him. As she looked around the room futilely again, she heard light footsteps in the hallway and the door flew open to reveal Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hey there, sunshine!" Taylor chirped as the door shut with a bang behind the two. She raised her arms over her head in a stretch and the sunlight through the window glinted off of something at her waist. Gabriella's eyes dropped quickly to the source and saw that it was a gun. A million thoughts began swarming her head. _Troy probably has a gun. Troy was in the bed with me. Troy was in the bed with me with a gun_. Her mind kept swirling until she felt a hand gently swat at her arm. She whipped her head around to see Taylor now standing next to her.

"Not to freak you out even more or anything, but if you don't get with it and get dressed, Troy will be even angrier than he seemed to be when he left you," the ever-so-blunt brunette said, looking up at Kelsi for confirmation that Troy was as upset as she thought. She heard Gabriella's breath hitch next to her at that statement, and shook her head sympathetically before letting the bag on her shoulder slide down her arm and handing it over. "Put this on."

Gabriella curiously looked into the bag and then quickly back up at Kelsi with timid eyes.

"It's shipment day and Troy wants to show his new prize off," she explained with a shrug. "Now I suggest you listen to Taylor and get ready before he does something you really don't want him to." Gabriella nodded quickly and scampered into the adjacent bathroom, confused at Kelsi's demeanor change toward her. The girl in Gabriella's head adjusted her glasses and sighed. She didn't want to scare the poor girl more than she already was, but she couldn't keep treating her special if she wasn't, or it would get them all into some very hot water. Maybe Troy would eventually get it through his thick skull, but until then, Gabriella was just another one of his whores.

If Kelsi didn't believe her last thought before Gabriella went into the bathroom, she surely changed her tune when she walked out. She shook her head again, feeling more than sorry for the obviously shy and innocent girl that was trying to cover her body. Troy had ordered them to only give her what was in the bag, even if it only consisted of thigh-high black leather boots, barely-there tight black shorts, and a red bralet.

"Sorry, darling," Taylor said in a soft voice before opening the bedroom door and motioning to Gabriella, who unwillingly walked out and down the stairs. As she heard the heels on the boots clicking and clacking below, the Latina grabbed onto the railing both to steady herself and to make sure nothing that she could help would show. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as Jason looked up at the sound from his spot on the couch and his eyes widened before he quickly turned away. As she reached the bottom step, a hand clamped down on her mouth and arm hooked around her waist, pulling her back into a small alcove under the staircase.

"Not a sound," Troy's voice growled in her ear before he removed his hand and pushed her back into the far wall, his eyes closing in pleasure as he started to grind against her, much to her dismay. "Fuck, Brie," he breathed out as he pushed her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall and running his hands all over her body. Her body jerked when his hand moved dangerously close to the gem between her thighs, but it only seemed to turn him on as he let out a breathy moan and attacked her lips with his. He pulled back for a moment and looked down at her half-exposed body, ignoring the fear and tears gathering in her eyes. "Do you know how fucking beautiful you look in red?" Gabriella let out a whimper as he spoke, and suddenly felt his lips back on her neck, moving quickly down until they hovered over her covered chest. "I want to…fuck you….so badly right…now." Troy managed to get out between throaty breaths as his eyes fluttered shut again. "Make some noise for me." His voice was stern and Gabriella had no idea what he meant until she felt his hand force its way into her shorts and then her panties, gliding softly over her sensitive area. As much as Gabriella hated what was happening, she couldn't stop her body from reacting and knew she was soaking wet from the man holding her prisoner. "God, baby…" Troy breathed as Gabriella let out a sob. Before she knew what had happened, a finger was thrust inside of her and she let out a scream. "That's it, whore, nice and wet for me, fuck, you're so tight," he whispered as he moved his finger in pace with her hips, smirking as she began to move them voluntarily and attached his lips to her neck again, to the spot he already knew would elicit a reaction.

And boy, did he get a reaction. He began to move his fingers faster as he slid his tongue over her tanned skin and she cried out both in fear and unwanted pleasure. Just as Troy thought he couldn't take it anymore and hooked his thumbs into her waistline, he felt something hit the side of his head. "What the hell?!" he yelled, turning his head to see a laughing Kelsi gesturing towards him that it was time to go. He turned back to Gabriella and looked like he had just noticed the tears streaming down her face as sobs continued to wrack her body.

"I never want to see you cry again when I give you pleasure like that, bitch, or I might have to punish you again," he growled into her ear, gripping her hair tightly when she started to shake her head frantically. "You are mine." He continued to mutter curse words under his breath as he backed away and dropped to the floor in surprise. She watched as he turned and yelled Chad's name before stalking to the door. She felt a presence by her side and had never been more grateful to see Kelsi, even if she was being distant.

"He can believe all he wants that it's not different…" Kelsi trailed off when she realized Gabriella was listening. "I couldn't let him do anything with the guys watching," she hurriedly explained, cutting a glance over at Zeke near the refrigerator. She straightened out Gabriella's clothes, handed her a sweatshirt, and pulled her up and towards the door

"She rides with me." Troy barked the order from inside the black sedan when he noticed Kelsi steering Gabriella toward the Porsche instead. "Taylor and Chad are with me." Kelsi shrugged, guiding Gabriella towards Taylor before hopping into the Porsche with Jason and Zeke, speeding off, Troy right behind them once the other three were safely inside.

EOJEOJEOJEOJEOJ

"Tay, stay in here with her," Chad said, following Troy's lead and hopping out of the vehicle. Taylor crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath some words that Gabriella couldn't hear, but she knew she was upset about being stuck baby-sitting. She watched out the window as Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke joined Troy and Chad in there walk towards the dock until they disappeared from sight.

She kept glancing over at Taylor for the next ten minutes or so until the dark-skinned girl finally gave in.

"Do you want to say something?" she asked, placing a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Maybe," Gabriella replied in a quiet voice, glancing out the window once more. Taylor nodded encouragingly and Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, ten or fifteen mobsters came running back from the direction of the dock, where loud yelling could be heard.

"Come on," Taylor said, pulling Gabriella with her as she opened the door and started running in the direction the others had gone. As they drew closer to the where the showdown was, Taylor drew her gun and told Gabriella to stay behind her. After another minute, they had joined the group of Silver Stallions. Gabriella heard the girl curse quietly when she realized who was in front of them, and Gabriella peeked over her shoulder carefully.

Standing in front of them was a group of six people standing across the Silver Stallions. Three were males, one with medium straight, jet black, one that looked strikingly like Chad, and one with short, blond hair The other three were females, one a blond with long hair and looking confident as hell, one with hair a little darker than the confident one and looking a bit taken aback as she stood to the right of the first one, and the third one…she looked out of place. Gabriella let her eyes pause on this one a bit longer and noticed the vice grip the Chad-look-a-like had her in.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" Taylor called out suddenly, tightening the grip on her gun.

"Well, that's an easy one," the taken aback girl said before the confident blond raised her hand sharply, effectively shutting her up.

"As Tiara just informed you, that's an easy question," the one that must have been Sharpay smirked, her eyes scanning the entirety of the gang across from her. "Jimmie, Ryan!" She called sharply. The black-haired and blond-haired boys took a step forward, only to freeze in their tracks when Chad and Zeke quickly trained their guns on them.

"Just tell us what you want," Kelsi said, placing her gun back on her hip and holding her hands up. Gabriella glanced next to her and saw Troy standing with his jaw clenched tightly and his knuckles white from how hard he was holding onto his gun. Sharpay ignored Kelsi and looked right at the man in question in Gabriella's mind.

"What's the matter, Troy? Still can't speak for yourself?" she chucked as one of the veins in Troy's neck throbbed.

"Shut it, Shar. What the hell do you want?" Troy yelled. Sharpay tilted her head and looked at him with a strange expression her face.

"Her." Was all she said and nodded behind him. Troy turned his head slightly and almost did a double-take.

"No way in hell!" he screamed at her.

"What she means to you," Sharpay continued, unphased by the raise of his voice or Gabriella's expression of fear. "If this is one that makes you tick."

Troy's finger started to quiver at the trigger of the gun and Taylor noticed. She looked back up at Sharpay.

"Get out of here. Now."

"But are you sure you want Donny to take her with us?" Sharpay smiled again, unaware of the fact that Troy could pull the trigger any second. "We could easily take-" Sharpay was cut off by gunfire, followed by a series of four more shots with unknown origins. As the bullets flew, a girl let out a blood-curdling scream and Gabriella fell to the ground.


End file.
